


Gadreel

by TheWildeBard



Series: High School Reunion [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Am I tagging right?, And more Balthazar, Because I am obsessed with these recently, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't even care, I hope you like them, I literally need to go to bed but I'm too excited to sleep, I need to go to bed, I want to keep writing, It's late and I get weird, One-Shots, Reader Insert, Romance, Send me requests, Shipping, They are total cuties, We need more Gadreel love in this fandom I think, this is fun, yaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel - your fiancé - makes you go to your High school reunion. Not really much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadreel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a collection of various characters in the Supernatural verse. All of the ones that I have planned out are F/M but if you like my stories, feel free to request a M/M or a F/F story and I will happily write it for you :D This Gadreel fic is inspired by my High School experience, so I'm sorry if it triggers anyone. 
> 
> Also, as a caution, I haven not planned to write any smut but just as a warning, there *might* be some in later fics... it depends how the stories go. 
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/F/N - Your First Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

Gadreel knocked on the door of the bathroom and you jumped slipping on the wet tiles. You caught yourself on the sink before you hit the ground, yelping out a curse. The door opened and Gad peered around.

“Are you alright? Do you need assistance?” He asked looking you over.

“Uh, no, I’m fine, Gad. Just… slipped.” You answered him offering him a small smile. You suddenly frowned and breathed out sharply. “Do I have to go?” Gad just looked at you with amusement in his eyes.

“It would be good for you to go. To bury your demons.” He told you. “Figuratively.” He added when he saw you raise your eye brow and smile crookedly. You sighed at him as he walked in and pulled you into his arms. “Don’t worry. I will be there with you. We’ll do this together.” He told you soothingly. You smiled into his chest and nodded.

“Okay.” You conceded. “Fine.” He kissed the top of your head and then pulled away. He smiled at you before he slipped out of the door and you looked in the mirror and took in you appearance. Luckily, you didn't have any bruises on your face from the demon ambush earlier that day so you started to apply your make up before you got dressed.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom you looked for your heels that would go with the sleek dress you were wearing.

“Gad, hon?” You called out. After a minute Gadreel appeared in the doorway dressed in his smart casual suit. You smiled at him as you saw how gorgeous he looked and let out a little giggle.

“Yes?” He asked raising an eye brow and giving you a half smile.

“Have you seen my shoes? And, could you zip me up, please?” He nodded at you and you turned around feeling him come behind you as you pulled your hair over a shoulder. He pressed kisses up your back as he slowly zipped your dress up and you smiled to yourself. He turned you around and pressed a kiss to your lips as he tucked your hair behind your ear. Resting his forehead on yours he said,

“Your shoes are in the living room in the box.” You nodded at him and wrapped your arms around his neck before kissing him. You trailed kisses from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck and you heard him moan lightly as you hit the spot he loved so much. You smirked to yourself and lightly nibbled the spot and kissed back up. His hands had found your waist and held you tightly. You kissed him and he kissed back and pulled you closer so there was no space between your bodies. He pulled away slightly and you frowned.

“I know what you are doing.” He told you, slightly out of breath. You pulled away and looked at him.

“I’m not doing anything.” You told him innocently.

“You are hoping to distract me so we miss your High School Reunion.” He told you matter-of-factly. His pupils were blown and he was breathing a touch heavier than usual. “It will not work.”

“Really?” You challenged seductively. He smiled at you and pressed a kiss to your mouth before he turned and left the bedroom.

“Come. We will leave once you have your shoes.” Huffing, you followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room. You shoved your feet into the shoes, snatched your keys and left the apartment.

 

As you got outside you realised you should have brought your coat. _Shit_ , you thought to yourself. As you turned around you saw Gad holding your coat with an amused smile on his face.

“Here you go. Didn't want you to get cold.” You thanked him and jumped into the car.

 

The drive there was quiet. You were nervous about seeing everyone. All of your old bullies… You had to admit that you had changed a lot. You’d lost the puppy fat and your years as a hunter had toned your muscles. But, more importantly, your stomach was swollen with the life you and Gad had created and you were glowing. Pregnancy obviously suited you. You placed your hands on your stomach and smiled to yourself. A hand rested on yours and you looked over and saw Gad was smiling to himself. He glanced from the road to you and his smile widened. You smiled back at him and looked out of the window. With Gadreel by your side you could do anything.

 

“You go in and I’ll park the car.” Gadreel told you and you looked at him pleadingly.

“I can walk with you.” You told him. He shook his head.

“No. It is cold. Just go in now and sign in. I will find you. I always do.” He smiled softly at you as he ran a hand over your cheek. He was right. Of course. He always did find you. Even when he sacrificed himself for Castiel and God had brought him back, he had found you again, in that dingy little motel room as you mourned for him.

“Okay, but… be quick.”

“Anything for you, _ol hoath_.” You smiled at him (you loved when he called you things in Enochian – this particular one meaning  _my love_ ) and leaned over and kissed him before leaving the car and walking into the hotel.

 

Inside was a banner that welcomed your class and a desk to sign in and collect your name tags. You instantly recognised the guy behind the desk. George McIntyre. He was the most popular guy in the school. You braced yourself and marched up to the table. You’d faced Demons, Werewolves, Wendigos, Angels and all the other supernatural crap out there. You’d fought side by side with the Winchesters and kicked ass. You could handle a bunch of snarky humans, surely.

 

George looked at you and you willed yourself not to falter.

“Name?”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You told him. His eyes widened as recognition hit him.

“Oh my God! You haven’t changed at all.” He told you. You shot him a tight lipped smile.

“Neither have you.” You told him. And you didn’t mean physically; he was still an ass.

“Thanks. Here, take this and go on in! I know some people that will _love_ to see you.” He gave you your name tag and waved you in. Not before he called a few names. “Mandy, Caitlin! Guess who’s here?” He pointed to you and you inwardly grimaced.

“Oh my _GOD_!” You heard a woman shriek. “Look at you!” Two women tottered over to you. “You haven’t changed a bit. Aw, you’re still the cubby girl that we remember you as!” Mandy cried with a saccharine voice.

“Amanda. Nice to see you.” You tried to sound polite. “But, I lost all the weight.” You told them.

“Oh, don’t tell us, you’re pregnant.” She joked as you took off your coat showing your pregnant belly. You were only six months but you were showing really prominently. Amanda and Caitlin gasped.

“You poor thing! Doesn't being a single Mom scare you?” They asked. You could see their smug amusement in their eyes. They weren't fooling you for a second.

“What makes you think I’m going to be a single parent?” You asked a tad harsher than you’d intended.

“Well, you’re… y’know. You. And you’re here alone.” Caitlin purred with a patronising look on her face.

“I’m not here alone actually. My fiancé is here with me. He’s parking the car.” You told them deciding that that was the right time to tuck your hair behind your ear with the hand that held your engagement ring. A beautiful diamond ring that you only wore when you weren’t hunting. You saw that they noticed it and you relished the looks that flickered across their faces. Shock. Jealousy.

 

You glanced to the door to check for Gad just as he jogged through the doors. He saw you and smiled and you smiled back at him and walked towards him.

“Here you are. Hon, I want you to meet Caitlin Harrison and Amanda Jennings.” You told him and looked at the two women in front of you. Gadreel wrapped an arm around your waist as he shook each of their hands and smiled pleasantly. “Ladies, this is my fiancé, Gadreel.” You told them. You enjoyed the look of shock on their faces as they registered that this was the man you were marrying. That was the father to your baby. Pure shock and disbelief. You almost burst out laughing right there but you bit your tongue.

“It’s _very nice_ to meet you Gadreel.” They cooed. Amanda touched his arm in a flirty gesture and did her usual false giggle in an attempt to look cute. You rolled your eyes inwardly and leaned into Gad slightly and felt Gadreel stiffen under Amanda’s touch.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Caitlin asked in a syrupy falseness. If you didn’t get out of there you were sure you’d develop diabetes. Or vomit.

“Hon, I am going to go and get a drink. Would you like one?” You asked Gad. He looked at you cautiously for a moment but you smiled reassuringly at him. You knew he wouldn’t accept the drink but you still offered like always.

“No thank you.” He bent down and kissed the top of your head and you closed your eyes for a moment, savouring the touch.

 

You went off to get a drink leaving Gad to tell them how you two had met. You had a cover story of being on a blind date when you met so you knew he’d be okay with questions. You had to get away for a moment. They were horrible. All false sweetness and light but underneath beat the hearts of a couple of devious bullies. You grabbed a drink of water and leaned against the table as you drunk it back. It was really warm in the hotel.

“Hey, look, it’s Piggy!” You turned around and grimaced. Andrew Summers. Amanda’s old boyfriend. You didn’t know if they were still together but you doubted it. A few of his friends had gathered around and you immediately felt uncomfortable; like it was a group of demons surrounding you. You didn't like to be surrounded and particularly since you started hunting. It always meant trouble and fighting. 

 

It was like high school again when they would come up and torment you as you sat alone reading a book. They always surrounded you so you couldn’t leave. They never touched you but they did call you horrible names, preying on your weakness and making you feel worthless. You steeled yourself. They weren’t going to do this to you now. Not now you were an adult. You were used to demons tormenting you – one had ambushed you and Gad earlier in the day and started to spout venom at you – so why did it bother you so much when these guys did it? You didn’t have an answer.

“Andrew.” You said coldly.

“So, how have you been? Besides from hungry.” He said and the others laughed. You took a deep breath.

“Travelling mostly.” You told him tersely. You didn’t ask him anything lest he got the idea that you actually cared. And you just wanted them gone.

“Well, that sounds exciting.” He said sarcastically. “Did you visit all the best food shops?” The others laughed again.

 

Surprisingly, this didn’t bother you. You realised that they were back in their comfort zone; back to where they were superior. They were back to being high schoolers whilst you had moved on. You were saving people. You were a hunter and these people were so insignificant to you that their insults just bounced off of you. Their words couldn’t hurt you anymore because you knew they were false. You were in love with an angel that thought you were the most important, beautiful and special person in the whole of creation and you were going to have a baby with him. You knew you weren’t the things they said. You had proved them wrong. More importantly, you had proved _yourself_ wrong.

“Yeah, I did.” You said in a bored tone. Andrew smiled at you viciously before he gasped mockingly.

“You know, Daniel is single, too. I think you two would make a great couple. C’mon, let’s go and find him.” Andrew grabbed your arm and attempted to pull you along but you held firm.

“What makes you think I’m single?” You asked trying to wrench free. Andrew’s grip tightened and his smile became nastier. You felt your anger rise.

“Please, I know you are. Look at you.” He spat. He quite clearly took great glee in making you feel like shit but little did he know it wasn’t working. You were just getting angrier with him and you were thinking about punching him square in the nose when you heard a voice behind you.

“I think you’d better unhand her.” Gadreel said coolly. You turned you head around to look behind you and saw barely concealed rage in his eyes.

“Um, this is none of your business, we’re old friends.” Andrew told him and tried to pull you away again. It caught you off guard and you staggered and nearly fell over.

 

In a flash Gadreel was by your side and peeling Andrew’s hand from your wrist as if it were nothing more than a leaf that had blown on to you. Andrew gasped with pain as Gadreel threw his arm away and then put an arm around you. He tilted your head up so you met his eyes.

“Are you okay, ol hoath?” He asked. His jaw muscles jumped and you nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ve dealt with worse.”

“But I should have been here to protect you. Both of you.” He placed a hand on your stomach and he looked disappointed.

“Hey, it’s fine. I was never in any danger. And if I was… you’re always a prayer away.” You told him cupping his cheek with your hand. He looked at you and smiled.

“Oh, so you’re a feeder, eh?” Andrew remarked, eyes on Gadreel's hand, making the others snigger. Gadreel turned around, eye brows crinkling in confusion.

“I don’t understand.” He said simply. He moved you behind him slightly and you captured his hand in yours and laced your fingers through his. You weren’t going anywhere.

“I mean, you like to feed Piggy, here, to keep her plump. You like ‘em lardy.” He laughed. Gadreel stiffened and his glare became harder.

“I’m pregnant, you assclown.” You told him. The women in the nearby vicinity sniggered and Andrew’s smile faltered.

“What?” He asked losing his cockiness.

“She is carrying a child inside of her. My child.” Gadreel growled at him. “And I do not appreciate you forcibly dragging around my unwilling, pregnant fiancée.” Gadreel stepped forwards menacingly and Andrew retreated.

“Look man, I-I didn’t know she was pregnant. I th-th-thought she was still chubby. I d-don’t want any trouble.” He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender but Gadreel took another step towards him and grabbed his shirt. Gadreel was taller than Andrew. Much taller. He was bigger and stronger and you could tell that Andrew knew. 

“It’s not me you owe the apology to.” He told him. Andrew looked at you, eyes wide and full of fear. You looked at him expectantly, holding in your laughter.

“I’m sorry.” He told you. Gadreel turned to you.

“Do you accept his apology?” You pretended to think but burst out laughing when you saw the fear in Andrew’s eyes. You walked to Gad and tugged on his arm.

“C’mon, let’s go.” You laughed and Gadreel turned to Andrew, glared at him then let go, letting you lead him away.

 

Gadreel helped you into your coat and them laced his fingers through yours. You walked out to the exit and you snuggled into Gadreel's side as he led you to the car. Once inside he put the heating on and turned to you.

“I am sorry about that. I should have let you miss it. Then you would not have had to go through that.” He told you earnestly. You shook your head.

“No, Gad. I’m glad you did. Otherwise, I’d never have realised how much I’ve grown. Being there, listening to him… I realised that he didn’t bother me. None of them did. It’s like… I’ve grown up but they haven’t. I’m living life. I’m getting married to the most wonderful man – angel – and I’m having a baby. My life is amazing. Right now. Theirs was amazing at high school. They peaked back then and I’m still heading up. And I would never have realised that if I hadn’t come here. Thank you, Gad.” You told him. His face held an expression of awe and love. Your heart flutter at the fact that that look was directed at you. You smiled and he gave you a lingering kiss.

“You never cease to amaze me.” He told you and turned the key, pulling out of the parking lot.

“So. How’d it go with Amanda and Caitlin?” You asked. You were interested to know how much they flirted with him. You looked at Gadreel and saw the frown on his face.

“They kept touching me.” He said flatly.

“Really.” You laughed.

“Yes. And I told them in no uncertain terms to stop touching me. And then I told them that I was in no way attracted to either of them and I left to find you.” He glanced at you and burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, that is perfect!” You said through your laugh. After your laughter died down you added, “You’re perfect.” Gadreel looked at you and smiled.

“No. I am flawed. But you… you show me that I can be loved in spite of that. In spite of everything I have done, and I love you more than anything for that. You are perfect.” He told you. Blushing slightly at the words, you grinned at him.

“I know.” You told him and looked out of the window at the town passing by as you made your way home with Gadreel. You heard him chuckle, a deep throaty sound, and you smiled harder.

“I love you.” You told him and you laughed heartily when you heard his reply of, “I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. The next one I am planning is Gabriel so, if you liked this one, drop me a comment. If you want to request anything specific, please feel free. If you want to just talk, please do not hesitate to drop me a message :D I don't bite (unless you want me to ;))
> 
> Kate xx


End file.
